Easter Wish
by Mellow girl
Summary: Stella's daughter makes a special Easter wish.


**A/N Hey guys!!! I know that this is late for Easter but I thought I would go ahead and post this any way. This is a one shot from my other story Stella's Secret. I don't think that you would have to read that story before reading this one. Just know that Emily is Stella and Frankie's child and not Don's.**

**Παππούς Mac means Grandfather Mac in Greek, According to the translator on the computer.**

**Thanks to Mouse95 for reading over this and encouraging me to post this.**

**Thanks for reading! If you have time leave me a review I would love to know what you think. **

**Easter Wish**

"Thank you so much for watching her," Stella said, sitting Emily's pink book bag down by a chair in the office.

"Stell it is not a problem I love seeing my girl," Hawkes said looking up from his paper work.

"Hi! Uncle Sheldon," Emily said, grinning as she bounced into the office and over to hug him.

He hugged the five year old tightly. The sweet little girl looked so much like her mother with big green eyes and dark curly hair and she seemed to be getting taller every time he saw her. Emily loved to come up to the lab when ever her mom and dad would let her and everyone was glad to see her. So when Stella asked him if he could watch her while she finished processing some evidence. He was happy to say yes.

"Ok baby remember Sheldon is working so no talking his ear off," Stella said and then kissed her on the head.

"I won't mommy. Promise," she said, smiling innocently.

"I won't be long," Stella said, chuckling.

"You feeling ok Stell? You look a little pale," Hawkes asked.

"I'm just a little tired. I have worked a couple of doubles lately but I'm taking a few days off for Emily's Spring Break. So she won't have to spend her days in the Lab's daycare," Stella explained.

"Just mommy, daddy and me," Emily said excitedly.

"That's right. Now I have to go or I will never get done," Stella said kissing her on the head and then headed to the door.

"Bye mommy love ya," Emily said waving.

"Love you to baby," she said and then left the office.

Hawkes was shocked when Emily didn't immediately start talking to him. Instead she pulled out her colored pencils and drawing tablet and began to draw. Emily had inherited Frankie's artistic ability; for five years old Emily could draw very well. Hawkes continued to work when he heard Emily let out a big sigh.

"Something wrong Miss Emily?" he asked.

"No," she said softly.

He couldn't help but smile when she sighed again.

"I think that I'm going to take a break and go get a snack from the break room you want to come?" he asked, standing up.

She nodded and took his hand. He led her to the break room and sat her up in a chair then bought a pack of cookies and a bottle of water. Then went to the refrigerator and poured her a cup of milk and then sat down in front of her. He opened the pack of cookies and took one out then handed it to her.

"You want to tell me what is on your mind?" Hawkes asked, as he took a cookie for himself.

"Does the Easter bunny grant wishes? You think I should ask him at the egg hunt on Saturday?" Emily asked after taking a bite of cookie.

"Well it depends what kind of wish you want to make?" he asked curiously.

"I can't tell a wish it won't come true!" Emily exclaimed.

"Sometimes wishes need some help coming true so maybe I can help," he said.

She thought about it for a minute.

"I want a baby!" she blurted out.

"W What!" he stuttered trying not to choke on his cookie.

"I want a baby brother or sister. I have been wishing for one since Christmas and I know it takes a while for a baby to come but mommy's tummy hasn't gotten big at all. All my friends have baby brothers and sisters and I just want one," she explained sighing and then took a drink of milk.

Hawkes wasn't sure how to respond to that. He knew that Stella and Don love Emily very much but had no idea if they were trying to have baby. Even though Stella and Don were engaged when Emily was two; they married when she was three around the time Don legally adopted Emily. He didn't even know if they had even talked about more kids.

"Have you talked to your Mom about this?" he asked.

"No, like I said you're not supposed to tell a wish," she said shrugging.

He couldn't help but smile.

"What about Megan you call her your sister?" Hawkes asked.

Megan Messer was three years old and was just as loved around the lab as Emily. Emily adored Megan and told everyone that she was her sister. Being only three Megan agreed to be Emily's sister.

"Yeah but she's not a baby and I want a baby. I know that at first they are loud and smelly but then they become fun. At least that is what Sara told me," she explained.

He couldn't help but laugh at how the five year old had seemed to have done her homework and had all the answers.

"Maybe you should talk to your mom. Maybe she can tell you more on why your wish hasn't happened," he said.

"You think she'll know why my wish hasn't happened?" she asked, surprised.

"I'm positive she will," he said smiling.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

It was a nice sunny day for an Easter egg hunt on Saturday. The temperature was mid seventies so it was not to hot or cold. Hawkes carried some plastic colored eggs to the table where eggs were they were being filled with candy and small toys and smiled at the woman that took them from him. The NYPD and Crime Lab had put together an egg hunt for the children for several years now. He enjoyed just watching the children giggle and hunt for eggs. He was glad that he had the day off because he especially liked watching the curly head little girl bouncing towards him. He held arms out as she leapt into them.

"You look very pretty today Miss Emily," he said, picking her up.

"Thank you. Me and Mommy picked out my dress and Grandma Flack gave me my shoes," she explained happily.

Emily wore a light pink checkered dress with Easter eggs smocked on the front and she wore white sandals with an egg printed on the tops of both shoes. Her curls were pulled up in to doggy ears. She had a wooden basket with eggs on it that matched her dress.

He noticed that Stella still looked a little pale but happy and Don just looked happy, thrilled almost. He couldn't wait to get Don alone to ask what the joyful news was. He saw that the children were lining up for the hunt.

"You better go get in line so that you can find a lot of eggs," he said putting her down.

"I'm going to find all the eggs!" she exclaimed and then took off for the line with Don behind her.

It was around noon and Hawkes was helping set up the picnic tables for lunch when he saw Mac come up.

"Hey, it looks like the kids are having fun," Mac greeted as he nodded towards the park.

"Yeah they seem to be having a blast," Hawkes said.

"I was just doing some paper work when Stella called and told me to meet them here for lunch. I let the lab techs that weren't working on immediate cases come out for some fresh sunshine," Mac said, smiling.

Mac turned around when he heard squeals.

"Παππούς Mac!" and "Grandpa Mac" from Emily and Megan as they ran towards him.

Mac braced himself as they ran into his arms. Mac never smiled so big unless those two little girls were around.

"There are my two favorite girls," Mac said hugging them tight.

"Look I gots candy and eggs!" Megan said holding up a chocolate bunny she found.

"You both found got quite the loot there," Mac said looking into their baskets.

Megan wore a white dress with brightly colored Easter eggs all of it and her honey colored hair was pulled up in to a pony tail. She had her daddy's blue eyes and the cutest cheeks anyone had ever seen. Her basket was in the shape of a plush baseball with a purple tutu around it.

"Who picked out your basket Megs?" Hawkes asked grinning.

"Me and Daddy," she said proudly.

"We made a compromise," Danny said, with a grin.

"Mommy can I eat this?" Emily asked holding up a sucker.

"After you eat lunch," Stella said.

"Please!" Emily begged.

"Emily you know you can't have candy this close to lunch," Stella said warningly.

Emily glared at her mom but Don bent down and whispered something in her ear which seemed to make her happier. Emily dropped the sucker back into her basket and the skipped off towards the picnic area.

"Do I want to know what you promised her?" Stella asked Don with a sigh.

"I just reminded her that she had more eggs to hunt after lunch," he said with a shrug.

Emily picked a table where they all could sit together. The adults thought it would be better if they left the kids at the table and went and got the food for them.

"All right kiddos they have chicken, hamburgers and hot dogs what do you want?" Stella asked kneeling down in front of both girls.

"Chicken nuggets!" Megan said quickly.

"No sweetie it's not chicken nuggets it is a patty like you eat on a sandwich," Stella explained.

"Oh um I want a hot dog with the red stuff," Megan said.

"Can I have a cheeseburger?" Emily asked.

"Yeah babe I can put cheese on it. Ok so one hot dog with red stuff and one cheeseburger. We will be right back with the food so don't move." Stella said and then started to walk towards the food line.

"Mommy!" Emily called her back.

"What baby daddy, Danny and Lindsay are waiting for me to tell them what you want to eat," Stella said as she kneeled back down in front of Emily.

"When can I tell everyone our surprise?" Emily asked as she placed her hands on Stella's face making sure her mom was paying attention.

"When everyone is at the table you can tell them and that can happen faster if you let go of me silly girl," Stella said kissing her on the nose.

Emily let go and Stella went back to the line.

To the girls it felt like it took forever for their food to come but they did see two friends to distract them.

"Adam! Sid!" they both greeted.

The men both smiled as they both got big hugs from the girls.

"We were going to hide some more eggs when we thought that our two favorite girls might like these eggs," Sid said holding out some eggs.

Both Adam and Sid both had two translucent eggs for each girl one egg had a clip in it and the other had a rubber ball.

"Thank you!" Emily said, taking the eggs from Sid.

"Pretty! Thank you!" Megan said, taking the eggs from Adam.

"Will you stay for lunch I have a surprise you tell all of you?" Emily asked excitedly.

"What kind of surprise?" Adam asked, smiling.

"I can't tell that is why it's called a surprise!" she said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Who can say no to that," Sid said chuckling as he sat down beside Emily.

Soon the parents came back with the food.

"Here you go one hot dog with the red stuff and French fries," Danny said grinning as he sat Megan's plate down in front of her.

"What is that red stuff called?" Lindsay asked as she sat Megan's drink down.

"Cat's up," Megan said.

"Ketchup," Danny corrected.

"Cat's up," Megan agreed and then took a bite of her hot dog that Lindsay cut up.

"Here is your burger with cheese and French fries for you cupcake," Don said sitting the plate down in front of Emily.

Soon everyone was settled with their food and started eating. Emily was half way through her burger when she looked up at her mom.

"I'm full!" she announced.

"You only ate half of your burger and haven't touched your fries. There are plenty of eggs left to find now eat," Stella said firmly.

"Can I tell them our surprise?" Emily whispered loudly.

Don and Stella grinned at each other.

"Sure," Stella whispered just as loudly.

Emily stood up on the bench where she was sitting and put her hands on her hips.

"I have a surprise for you Παππούς Mac! Well all of you!" she announced.

"What is that?" Mac asked curiously.

"In a few months I'm going to be a big sister!" she said proudly.

It took a few moments for the news to sink in before the others reacted. Soon everyone was hugging Stella, Don and Emily.

Emily jumped into Hawkes arms from the bench.

"I got my Easter wish!" she said excitedly grinning.


End file.
